fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeit mit den Kindern ♥
thumb|280px Eine FF über die Glee Paare mit ihren Kindern :) Hoffe ihr gebt mir im gleichnamigen Blog viele Vorschläge :) Danke und viel Spaß :) :* LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 1: Klaine - Auf dem Spielplatz ♥ 'Kurt' Den ganzen Tag versuchte ich schon den kleinen Chris zu beruhigen, doch er blieb weiter unruhig. Blaine war wie meistens um diese Zeit arbeiten. So regelten wir es schon lange. Ich konnte, da ich Designer war, meistens zu Hause arbeiten und somit auf unseren Sohn aufpassen, der mittlerweile ein Jahr alt war. Doch jedes Mal wenn ich mich heute an den Schreibtisch setzten wollte, ging das gequengle von neuem los und ich verzweifelte immer mehr. Mittags sah ich dann ein, das es wohl nichts mehr werden würde, mit dem Arbeiten heute. Dann bekam ich eine Idee, die Chris vielleicht aufheitern würde. Ich bin mit Chris auf dem Spielplatz. Ruf an wenn du daheim bist. Ich liebe dich - Kurt '' Lächelnd packte ich Chris warm ein und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Zusammen liefen - ich lief und er stolperte eher vor sich hin - wir die wenigen Straßen zu dem Spielplatz. Immerwieder musste ich ihn auf den Arm nehmen weil er "Agnst" bekam, wenn ein Auto vorbeifuhr. Dort angekommen, sah ich mich erst einmal um. Alles war wie immer: Mütter saßen zusammen auf den Bänken und tratschten, schienen dabei ihre Kinder aber nie aus den Augen zu lassen, in dem großen Sandkasten spielten wie immer Kinder, überall herschte wildes Geschrei, Lachen und auch vereinzeltes Weinen war dabei... Ich sah in Chris Gesicht, das genau vor meinem war. "Na, wo willst du als erstes hin?" Er hob seine kleine Hand und zeigte auf die Schaukeln. Ich lief mit ihm herüber und setzte mich auf die Schaukel, plazierte ihn dann auf meinem Schoß. Langsam stieß ich mich vom Boden ab und schwang Chris und mich hin und her. "Dad!" Chris klatschte begeistert in die Hände, was mich zum Aufschauen brachte. Blaine kam uns grinsend entgegen. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen." Ich lächelte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Blaine begrüßte auch Chris , dann gingen wir auf Chris' Wunsch zu den Rutschen. Mit ihm in Arm kletterte ich die wenigen Sprossen hinauf, setzte ihn dann oben ab und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubser, sodass er in Blaines Arme hineinrutschte. Zusammen setzten wir uns auf eine der Bänke, Chris zwischen uns, Blaines' und meine Hand ineinander verschränkt. Chris hüpfte schon fast auf und ab und lachte die ganze Zeit, endlich war er wieder glücklich. Lächelnd sah ich in Blaines' Gesicht und küsste ihn wieder. Die Zeit, die man mit der Familie verbringen konnte, ist einfach die schönste... Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen :-) Ich freue mich über Kommis :) LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 2: Wemma - Sportsgeist ♥ '''Von Mia: Bitte mit Will und Emma als Eltern.Name des Kindes:Mia,Alter:3 und Situation :s Ehh geht mit Will auf den Sportplatz und "Versucht" Fußball zu spielen :D 'Danke für den Vorschlag ♥ '' 'Will' Gemütlich saßen wir gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. Endlich waren wir eine kleine Famile: Emma, ich und unsere kleine Mia, unser ganzer Stolz. 3 Jahre war sie jetzt alt und ich hatte sie schnell für Sport begeistern können. "Daddy! Daddy!" Mia stupste mich immerwieder aufgeregt in die Seite, bis ich zu ihr runter sah. "Ja?" Jetzt deutete sich wie wild auf den Fernseher was mich und Emma zum Lachen brachte. Gerade kam eine Werbung für das Fußball Spiel heute Abend. "Möchtest du das anschauen?" Mia schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihre Zöpfe um ihren Kopf flogen. "Möchtest du Fußball spielen gehen?" "Jaaa." "Okay, dann komm. Möchtest du mitkommen, Schatz?" Emma lächelte mich entschuldigend an. "Ich glaube ich bleibe lieber hier und mache Essen." "Schon okay, wir sind bald wieder zurück. Ich liebe dich." Ich drückte meiner Frau noch einen Kuss auf und nahm Mia dann auf den Arm um sie in ihr grünes Zimmer zu tragen. Ich öffnete den Schrank und holte den kleinen Adidas - Sportanzug heraus und zog ihn meiner Tochter zusammen mit Turnschuhen an. Mit ihr auf dem Arm und einem Fußball in der freien Hand verabschiedete ich mich mit einem Kuss von Emma und lief dann zum Sportplatz. der nicht weit entfernt von unserem Haus war. Dort angekommen setzte ich Mia auf die Bank und schoss selbst erstmal ein paar Elfmeter. Jeden bemerkte die Kleine mit Klatschen oder Jubeln. Später setzte ich mich zu Mia und erklärte ihr erstmal ein paar Grundlegende Dinge, dann fingen wir auch schon an. Ich stellte mich gegenüber von ihr hin und schoss den Ball zu ihr, natürlich mit wenig Kraft. Mit ihrem kleinem Fuß stupste sie ihn an, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, sodass er zu mir kullerte. So ging das noch eine Weile weiter und Mia schoss immer kräftiger und schien Gefallen daran zu finden. "Möchtest du was trinken?" Sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf, ich dagegen ging zu unserer Tasche und nahm die Flasche mit Wasser heraus. Ich beobachtete unser Kind immer weiter, wie sie dem Ball hinterher tapste und ihn anschlug. Ich wollte grade wieder zu ihr gehen, als sie stolperte und der länge nach hinfiel. "Mia!" Ich rannte zu ihr um zu schauen, was ihr passiert ist. Ich drehte sie auf den Rücken, ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, aber lachte. "Das war cool, Daddy." "Hast du dir weh getan?" "Ein Bisschen." Ich beobachtete sie prüfend, aber es schien nichts schlimmes passiert zu sein. Ich gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich denke wir gehen wieder heim zu Mummy bevor dir noch mehr passiert." "Neeiiin", qeungelte die Kleine. "Wir können morgen nochmal kommen." Schon nahm ich ihre Hand und wir gingen wieder heim, gleich fing sie an Emma alles genau zu berichten, was ich mit einem Schmunzeln betrachtete. Das war sicher nicht der letzte Ausflug zum Sportplatz von uns Beiden gewesen... Kapitel 3: Finchel - Talente ♥ '''Von Emi: Eltern : Finn und rachel ♥ (war ja klar) Und das kind heißt Emily und ist 12 :D Die kleine familie ist beim talnetwettbewerb (singen) vom Mädchen :D' Danke für den Vorschlag ♥ 'Rachel' Ich kam aus den Badezimmer und sah Finn der sich vor einem Spiegel seine Krawatte band, auch ich zog mir mein Kleid an. Heute war ein Talentwettbewerb an der Schule von unserer Tochter Emily, an dem sie mitmachte. Wir waren schon gespannt, da sie uns nichts verraten hatte, außer das sie singen würde. Und das konnte sie wirklich, wirklich gut. Das hatte Emily wohl von uns Beiden geerbt. "Bist du fertig, Schatz?" "Ja, wir können los." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und nahm seine Hand. "Du bist wunderschön, Rachel." "Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus." Er grinste und zusammen fuhren wir los.'Emily' Nervös lugte ich aus dem Vorhang heraus. Alle Teilnehmer waren schon hinter der Bühne, es sollte auch bald beginnen. Gerade kamen meine Eltern herein, sofort wurde ich etwas ruhiger. Jetzt wurden wir aufgerufen, uns nach der Nummer nach aufzustellen. Ich war als Dritte an der Reihe. In meinem Kopf ging ich immerwieder die Lyrics meines Liedes durch, ich wollte perfekt sein. Als dann der Junge vor mir dran war, wurde ich immer aufgeregter. Doch ich hatte so viel geübt, dann würde ich das auch noch schaffen. Mein Namen wurde aufgerufen, ich atmete nocheinam tief durch und ging dann hinaus. Selbstbewusst blickte ich in die Menge, schon fing die Band hinter mir an... Loving you isn't the right thing to do How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world How can I, when you won't take it from me? Ich sang weiter, zum Glück lief alles glatt. Als der letzte Ton gesungen war, fingen alle an zu klatschen und standen teilweise sogar auf. Ich lächelte in die Menge und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, beriet sich die Jury und wir durften zu unserern Eltern, Verwandten und Freunden. Meine Mum schloss mich sofort in die Arme, genau wie mein Vater auch. "Wir sind so stolz auf dich, du hast super gesungen." "Danke. Es hat echt Spaß gemacht." "Du passt perfekt auf die Bühne, Schätchen." Wir redeten noch weiter bis wir wieder auf die Bühne mussten zur Preisverleihung. Ich gewann den zweiten Platz. Es hat echt Spaß gemacht, vielleicht würde ich irgedwann mal etwas mit der Bühne zu meinem Beruf machen... Kapitel 4: Niff - Shopping ♥ 'Von Mel: Oki Eltern: Nick und Jeff... die kinder heißen Tascha und Mel. Tascha ist 13 und Mel 14......oh gott ne situation *am kopf kratz* ein shopping day ;) ' 'Jeff' "Daaaaaaaddyyyyy!" "Ich hör dich Mel, was ist?" "Tascha und ich wollen shoppen gehen, könnt ihr uns Geld geben?" "Hmm. Ich denke Nick und ich kommen einfach mit." "Auch gut, aber seid ja nicht peinlich." Sie zeigte drohend mit den Finger auf uns. "Jaja, Prinzessin." "Genau das meine ich." Ich lachte. "Dann geht ihr in eure Zimmer und macht euch fertig. Ich rede mit eurem Dad." "Nick?" "Ich bin in der Küche!" Ich stapfte die Treppe runter in die Küche. Mein Mann saß gerade am Tisch und las in einem Buch. "Tascha und Mel wollen shoppen gehen, kommst du auch mit?" "Willst du denn mit?", fragte er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Wieso denn auch nicht?", fragte ich grinsend. Natürlich wusste ich das Nick eine rießige Abneigung gegen einkaufen oder überhaupt Malls' hatte. "Ich komm auf jeden Fall mit, du kannst aber auch hier bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist." Er seufzte. Noch schlimmer als Malls' fand Nick es mit niemanden reden zu können. "Was bekomm ich dafür wenn ich mitkomm?" "Oh, ich wüsste da was." Ich grinste verschlagen und schwang mich auf seinen Schoß, dann gab ich ihm einen langen Kuss. "Du kannst mich von allen am Besten überreden." Ich küsste ihn nochmal kurz. "Komm, wenn wir jetzt gehen, sind wir bald schon wieder hier." "Mel! Tascha! Kommt, wir gehen!" Als wir im Auto saßen unterhielten sich Tascha und Mel hinten auf dem Rücksitz lautstark darüber in welche Läden sie gehen wollten und vorallem wohin zuerst. "Okay, mir ist es egal wohin ihr geht. Hier ist euer Geld, viel Spaß. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder am Auto, okay?" "Eine Stunde?", kam auch schon der Protest von Beiden Mädchen. Nick warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch ich grinste nur. "2 Stunden?" "Mel, Tascha. Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden, wenn was ist ihr habt eure Handys. Bis später." Nick und ich gingen irgendwo essen und versuchten die Zeit totzuschlagen. "Wieso konntest du mir nicht einfach Recht geben und sagen das 2 Stunden reichen?" "Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir kein Shopping - Muffel bin und ich weiß das sie nur wieder protestiert hätten." "Obwohl ich sie verdammt liebe und alles für sie tun würde sind sie ganz schöne Nervensägen." "Aber du nicht oder was? So ist das eben bei zwei Töchtern." "Hey! Ich bin nicht nervig." "Komm schon, Nick. Du warst es immer und bist es immernoch. Aber ich liebe dich und das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder?" "Ja, solange das so bleibt ist mir alles andere egal." Er beugte sich wieder zu mir und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen... Ich wusste nicht wie, aber wir hatten es geschafft die Zeit abzusitzen und recht früh wieder daheim zu sein. So sehr ich Tage mit meiner Familie genoss, genau so anstrengend waren sie auch. Doch konnte und vorallem wollte ich mir kein Leben mehr ohne sie vorstellen.... Kapitel 5: Finchel - Wanderung ♥ Von Lia: Eltern: Finn und Rachel .....Kind Lia 15. Situation: Lias Liebe + Family Ausflug :) 'Finn' Als ich Abends im Bett lag kam mir eine Idee. "Rachel? Sollen wir morgen mal wieder Wandern gehen?" "Wie kommst du auf die Idee?" "Ich weiß nicht, wir haben schon lange nichts mehr als Familie gemacht. Und Wandern waren wir schon lage nicht mehr. Lia mag es doch draußen zu sein, also was denkst du?" "Ja, können wir schon machen." "Okay, dann gute nacht. Schlaf gut, mein Schatz." "Du auch, Liebling." Zaghaft klopfte ich an die Tür von Lias' Zimmer. Es ertönte nur ein leises Brummen. Schmunzelnd ging ich hinein und setzte mich auf ihre Bettkante. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Wir gehen heute Wandern. Raus aus den Federn." Zwei Stunden später waren wir tatsächlich irgendwo in der Pampa und stapften durch den Wald. Finn war eindeutig der motivierteste von den dreien und lief fröhlich plapppernd voraus während Rachel und Lia lieber hinten blieben. "Sag mal, du redest doch immer von dem einen Jungen? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" "Nein, er hat mich immernoch nicht angesprochen, also ich mein wir reden jeden Tag und wir essen auch zusammen Mittag, aber er fragt mich nie nach einem Date oder so." "Denkst du denn das er dich mag? Also nicht nur als normale Freundin?" "Ich weiß nicht recht, aber wir lachen viel und er ist auch immer sehr süß und ein echter Gentleman." "Na das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen." "Schon...aber ich denk nicht das das zwischen und noch etwas wird." "Aber wieso denn nicht? Lia, du bist ein starkes Mädchen, du kannst ihn auf um ein Date bitten, wenn du das möchtest. Das wird ihm sicher gefallen. Vielleicht ist er auch nur schüchtern und traut sich einfach nicht dich anzusprechen, weil er Angst hat, das du ihm einen Korb gibst. Wenn du ihn fragst, macht das einen guten Eindruck. Es ist schön wenn Frauen auch mal die Iniziative ergreifen." "Hm, ich denke das mach ich. Eigentlich kann ich ja nichts verlieren. Danke, Mama." Kapitel 6: Quartie - Wenn das Kind einen Unfall hat... Von Matti: Hmmm. Eltern Quinn und Artie ^^, Kind heißt Cameron ist 9 Jahre und hat einen Autounfall. Kannst dir überlegen was ihm passiert ^^. 'Quinn' Ich stand gerade am Herd und machte wie immer das Mittagessen. Heute war ich schon etwas spät dran und musste mich beeilen, das ich es rechtzeitig schaffen würde bis Cameron und Artie nach Hause kommen würden. Doch sie kam nicht und Artie kam auch nicht. Mit jeder Minute wurde ich unruhiger. Ich sollte den Teufel nicht gleich an die Wand malen, doch eine innere Unruhe breitete sich doch aus. Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden klingelte das Telefon, sofort sprang ich auf und nahm ab. "Quinn Fabray, hallo?" "Hallo Mrs. Fabray. Hier ist das örtliche Krankenhaus. Es gab einen Unfall mit dem Schulbus, in dem ihre Tochter auch saß. Sie liegt hier. Es ist unsere Aufgabe sie darüber zu informieren. Bitte kommen sie so schnell wie möglich vorbei. Auf wiederhören." Der Mann hatte so schnell gesprochen, ich brauchte erstmal kurz um das alles zu realiesieren. Dann glitt mir der Hörer langsam aus der Hand, der Schulbus hatte einen Unfall? Ich rannte durch die Gänge, voller Verzweiflung. Ich wollte einfach nur zu meiner Tochter. Eine Schwester gab mir Auskunft und ich stürmte in das Zimmer, dort lag sie. In einem Bett, kalkweiß und mit verschiedenen Schnittwunden im Gesicht. Ihr Bein war in einer Schiene, also gebrochen. Mein Blick schweifte weiter nach oben. "Mummy." Erschrocken sah ich in Camerons Geischt. Sie lächelte mich an. "Oh mein Schatz." Ich ging schnell zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Wie geht's dir? Was ist passiert? Tut dir was weg?" "Alles okay, beruhige dich, es ist nichts weiter schlimmes passiert, das wird wieder. Ich bin nur froh das du jetzt da bist. Wo ist Daddy?" Oh. WIe aufs Stichwort kam Artie hereingerollt, auch ihm schien ein rießen Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. "Oh hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt." Er kam zu uns und auch er schloss sie in die Arme. "Mummy, nicht weinen." Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das ich weinte. Tränen der Erleichterung. "Dann jag du mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Artie zog mich auf seinen Schoß und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. "Alles gut, Schatz, alles gut." ♥ Ende ♥ Falls nochmal jemand einen Vorschlag hat, bitte in den Blog oder hier in den Kommis :) Danke :) LG Verri :) ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze